Can You Die From Embarrassment
by vic32
Summary: Ray had planned a romantic night for Ben, but it doesn't go as planned.


I don't own these guys just looking after them for fun.

Thank you to my beta ds_Tiff xxxx

Can You Die From Embarrassment?

Can you die from embarrassment? Well that was what I thought would happen to me today. Guess you want to know what happened, for that to happen we have to go back a few hours...

Since Ben had had a very hard few days, Ray decided to surprise him. He placed these beautiful tall and short glass candles around the room, the kind that ran on batteries as Ben had a hard time with the real ones.

Once they were placed around the room he sprinkled rose petals to make the place look even more romantic, the place looked like something you'd see in a sappy film.

With dinner in the oven, fire lit and the scene set, he went to have a shower preparing for his partner's return.

Not even bothering to get dressed he lay on the couch naked as the day he was born and without realising it fell fast asleep, dreaming of the man of his dreams in his dream and of course his body was reacting to that.

It was the shriek of, "STANLEY!", that woke him up.

Opening his eyes, to his utter horror there stood his Mum, Dad and Ben with Diefenbaker lying flat on the floor covering his eyes. His Mum was red faced while his Dad was snickering behind his hand. Poor Ben wanted to do what Dief was doing.

Leaping off the couch grabbing a cushion to cover himself, "Mum, Dad, I.." Ray said.

Throwing Ben an apologetic look he fled to the bathroom locking himself in.

Turning to Ray's parents Ben was flushed red, "Mr and Mrs Kowalski, I am truly sorry. I didn't know know that Ray would be...I had no idea, oh dear."

Ray's Dad was still snickering behind his hand while his Mum began giggling.

She patted the Mountie's arm, "It's OK dear, how were you to know that my Stanley had planned such a romantic evening for you both?"

Ducking his head, he replied, "Why don't you help yourself to some tea, while I check on Ray."

He knocked on the bathroom door, "Ray...Ray are you alright? Please let me in."

A nervous voice came through the door, "Ben are my parents still here?"

"Yes Ray, but they seem fine, please let me in," he answered.

Opening the door he found his partner now dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, "I want to die from embarrassment Ben," said Ray.

Rubbing his fingers through his partner's blond spikes while hugging him, Ben replied, "There is nothing to be embarrassed about, they are your parents."

Looking into his lover's eyes, Ray said, "They saw me naked, my Dad was snickering behind his hand and my Mum looked like she was about to have a heart attack!"

Shaking his head, Ben replied, "As I said they are your parents and they have seen you naked before."

Ray's voice was high now. "Ya but not since I was a baby and they had no choice when they had to change me and stuff, how will I face the them now? Ben my body was reacting to the dream I was having of you!"

"Trust me, your parents love you and will understand, we will face them as a couple OK?" Ben said while hugging him.

Grudgingly Ray went holding on to his partners hand. Facing his parents he held tighter to the hand in his, "Mum, Dad I...I am so sorry."

His Mum came over hugging him, "It's OK Stanley dear, how were we to know? You were just trying to surprise your Ben with a romantic evening, would you like us to leave so you can get on with it?"

"No Mum you can stay. Have some dinner with us I made lots, but still Mum I am very sorry," her little boy said so nervously.

Looking to his Dad, who was still slightly snickering, "Dad?"

Holding up his hand to his son, "It's OK Raymond, why don't we sit down and have some dinner? It smells amazing."

Smiling at his Dad they sat down and enjoyed the meal that he had cooked.

It was after they left and he and Ben were curled up on the couch together when Ray spoke, "Ben, I am so sorry, I was trying to surprise you but not like that. You had such a hard few days with the anniversary of your Mum's death and Gerard trying to apply for parole, and I go and ruin it all."

Hugging him tight and kissing the side of the blond head, "Ray the place looked beautiful and I am sorry, I never told you that your parents were coming," Ben was laughing now, "I was trying to surprise you."

Chuckling now leaning more into the warm body beside him, Ray replied, "Ya, you surprised me alright. They were so happy with the trip to Ireland that you got for them, thank you for that."

Kissing him once more, "It was my pleasure, they needed a holiday and it will be nice for them to visit your Mum's family," Ben smiled.

Locking up and going to bed Ray turned to his lover, "Ben is it possible to die from embarrassment?"

The End 


End file.
